


The Gift

by outruntheavalanche



Series: The Egg [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Allegory, Gen, Mystery, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: A short screenplay based on a story I wrote for an assignment.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Additional Notes/Warnings:** Implied child harm/child death.

_Walk slow, talk low, come show, let go_  
\- unknown

EXT. VILLAGE - DAY

A faded village sign. A dusty, dreary post-apocalyptic future.

Sickly yellow grass shoots up between the cracks in the cobblestone streets. Most of the houses are in need of repair.

EXT. CORNFIELDS - DAY

Dried up, dead corn stalks. Broken down corn thresher lies in disrepair.

INT. BARN STALLS - DAY

One door hangs on rusted hinges. Empty stalls. An overturned milk bucket lies in the corner.

EXT. WOODS - DAY

Four men and a small boy march single file along a path.

They all wear heavy coats, black pants, and leather boots.

JONAS, 40s, tall and gaunt, clutches a rifle in one hand and JEREMIAH'S hand in the other.

JEREMIAH, his son, is a small child of about six, with dark hair.

AMOS, elderly man with a long white beard who leads the group, carries a tarnished lantern on a chain in one hand and a carved walking stick in the other.

AMOS  
Just a little bit farther...

MARLEY, 20s, a large, ungainly man, clutches a rifle.

MARLEY  
You've been saying that for hours, Amos.

AMOS  
Shut your trap. I've been on the hunt before, unlike you. I know where I'm going.

Jeremiah looks up at Jonas and tightens his hand around Jonas'. Jonas smiles at Jeremiah.

JEREMIAH  
Where are all the animals, Papa? When are we gonna hunt?

AMOS  
Hush that child up before I take my cane to his backside.

MARLEY  
Now, Amos, the child is eager to get on with the hunt... As are the rest of us.

Amos comes to a standstill, as do the others.

He turns to glare at them.

AMOS  
Any of you ungrateful fools think you can manage without me?

Amos waves his cane at them.

AMOS CONT'D  
If you're not with me, you're not part of our hunt.

The men look at one another but stay silent.

AMOS CONT'D  
As I thought.

Amos turns around and marches through the thick undergrowth.

An animal screeches and Jeremiah squeezes tightly on Jonas' hand.

ELIJAH, a tall, thin middle-aged man, breaks apart from the group, swinging a lantern on a chain.

ELIJAH  
I see something!

Elijah points to something that glints in the distance.

AMOS  
It is a gift.

The men hurry in the direction of the object.

Amos clears away brush and undergrowth with his cane.

Jonas picks up Jeremiah and Jeremiah wraps his arms around Jonas' neck.

The group reaches the object and Amos clears away the last of the brush.

It is a large, basketball-sized egg with a speckled, pearlescent shell. The egg lies on a nest of broken twigs and tufts of grass.

Amos taps at it with his cane and it gives off a hollow sound.

ELIJAH  
What do you think it is?

AMOS  
It's an egg.

Amos crouches down low and taps at the egg again.

AMOS CONT'D  
It sounds hollow.

JONAS  
Smash it against a rock. Let us see what's inside. Perhaps it's something we can take back to the village.

Marley leans against a massive tree stump.

Jeremiah wriggles out of Jonas' arms and peers at the egg.

Jeremiah tugs on Jonas' hand.

JEREMIAH  
It's a dragon's egg, Papa!

JONAS  
Hush now, Jeremiah. There are no such things as dragons!

Amos stands and brushes his hands off on his trousers.

AMOS  
I'll need a rock. One of you men fetch me a rock.

Amos looks at the men and narrows his eyes.

AMOS (CONT'D)  
Whatever's inside will be divided evenly amongst us.

Marley pushes away from the tree stump and searches for rocks in the brush.

Jonas bends down to inspect it and runs a hand along its shell.

JONAS  
I wonder what's inside.

Marley picks up a rock, hefts it, and discards it before picking up a second rock. He deems the second rock acceptable and returns.

MARLEY  
We're about to find out, Jonas. Move aside.

Jonas steps back. Marley raises the rock above his head. Jeremiah sucks in his breath and grabs onto Jonas' hand.

Jonas, Elijah, Jeremiah, and Amos all go still as Marley brings the rock down on the egg.

The shell cracks and shatters. Jeremiah flinches.

Marley bends down and drops the rock to the side. He reaches down and peels away broken bits of shell.

Amos rushes forward and elbows Marley out of the way.

AMOS  
Move aside! You might ruin what's inside!

Amos brushes aside the rest of the eggshell and his eyes widen.

ELIJAH  
Come on, Amos. What is it?

MARLEY  
Let the rest of us have a look.

Amos gathers something in his hands and stands. He turns away from the rest of the men.

Marley advances and raises fists.

Amos jerks away and shields the contents of the egg against his chest.

AMOS  
I saw it first! It's mine!

Marley grabs Amos by the collar and shakes him.

Jonas lets go of Jeremiah's hand and grabs Marley's shoulder.

Elijah puts a hand on the gun at his hilt.

Marley allows himself to be tugged away.

Amos unfolds his trembling hands. The men move forward to get a better look.

Marley leaps back with a scream and grabs for Elijah's lantern.

MARLEY  
No! No! Let me have your light! I must be certain!

ELIJAH  
What are you talking about? It's just a dead bird!

MARLEY  
Are you blind? It's not a dead bird!

ELIJAH  
Yes! Are you telling me you saw something different?

MARLEY  
I did not see a dead bird. I saw—I saw a tiny man.

Marley snatches the lantern and holds it over Amos' hands.

MARLEY (CONT'D)  
I was right. It is a small man!

Jonas laughs.

JONAS  
Marley, are you sure you haven't partaken of Alma's spirits? That is no small man, nor is it a dead bird.

ELIJAH  
Don't tell us YOU see something different!

Elijah and Marley gape at Jonas.

Jeremiah looks into Amos' hands and gasps. He reaches up and grabs onto Jonas' arm.

JEREMIAH  
Papa, Papa! I know what it is! It is a baby dragon!

JONAS  
(weary)  
Enough with the dragons, Jeremiah.

JEREMIAH  
But Papa—

JONAS  
Enough.

Jonas gently takes the creature out of Amos' hands.

JONAS (CONT'D)  
There isn't much to be done with a dead creature. We ought to bury it.

AMOS  
Nonsense!

Amos snatches it back and tucks it in a leather pouch at his waist.

AMOS (CONT'D)  
The village is starved enough as it is. We shall have a feast.

ELIJAH  
The idea does not sit well with me. We ought to do as Jonas suggested and bury the thing.

AMOS  
Don't be foolish. It would be utter madness to pass up food in a time of famine. Alma will prepare a grand dinner, where we shall celebrate our good fortune.

INT. KITCHEN - DUSK

The creature is the size of a chicken, covered green scales, with talon-like hands and a long thin tail. It lies on a wooden cutting board on the kitchen counter, beside a long-handled silver knife, a butcher block with knives, butcher paper, and string.

ALMA, 40s, tall and gaunt, dressed in a simple black gown, brown hair pulled back in a severe bun, stands in front of an open cupboard and takes out a white apron.

Alma puts on the apron and cinches it at her waist.

Jeremiah watches from a corner.

Alma shuts the cupboard and goes to the cutting board.

Alma picks up the knife and starts to cut into the creature.

There is a loud shriek that sounds like an animal in pain.

The screech dissolves into a whistling tea kettle on the stovetop.

Alma goes to the stove and moves the kettle to a different burner.

Alma flays the creature's skin and cracks the ribs open.

She removes the innards, wraps them in the butcher paper, and ties them with string.

Alma puts the package of organs aside. Jeremiah looks at the bloody knife on the counter.

INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

The front door opens and Jonas enters, followed by Amos, Marley and Elijah.

The man all carry rifles and wear their coats.

They shake snow off their hats and boots.

JONAS  
The snows have come early.

The men hang their rifles on a gun rack on the wall. They hang their coats and hats on a coat rack by the door.

JONAS (CONT'D)  
How is the feast coming along, Alma?

ALMA (O.S.)  
I'm just putting the meat on the skillet. How was the hunt?

AMOS  
Couldn't find a single damned thing. Not even a rabbit in all this snow.

  
INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Amos, Marley, Elijah, and Jonas start unlacing their boots.

The front door opens and the men's wives enter, removing snow-covered bonnets and shawls.

INT. DINING ROOM - NIGHT

A long rectangular dinner table is set up with nine chairs. There are plates, silverware, and glasses at each seat.

Jonas comes in behind her and sets a platter of meat at the center of the table.

The men and women come in from the living room and take their seats.

Jonas sits at the head of the table, with Alma at his side.

The villagers bow their heads.

JONAS  
We give thanks for this rare bounty during times of famine.

Jonas spears a piece of meat with his fork.

Jeremiah and the others watch as Jonas drops the hunk of meat on this plate.

Alma cuts Jeremiah a small piece and scoops it onto his plate.

Jeremiah picks up his fork and eyes the piece of meat, reluctant to eat it.

The winter winds scream outside.

Alma looks down at Jeremiah.

ALMA  
Aren't you going to take a bite, Jeremiah?

JEREMIAH  
I'm not that hungry, Mama. It smells... funny.

Alma smiles and ruffles his hair.

ALMA  
I'll wrap up your supper and you can take it to school with you tomorrow.

Amos, at the opposite end of the table to Jonas, devours his meal. He has dark stains on his bib.

Marley has already finished his meal and eyes the platter at the center of the table.

Only Elijah and Jeremiah have left their meals untouched. Everyone else has eaten.

Jonas taps a fork against his cup.

JONAS  
Let us give thanks to Amos. Without him, this meal would not be possible. And let us give thanks to my wife, Alma, for preparing this feast.

The villagers bow their heads and murmur. Marley raises his cup.

MARLEY  
Here, here. To Amos and Alma.

  
INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

The front door blows open. Curls of snow swirl in. The wind howls.

INT. DINING ROOM

Amos draws his bib from the front of his shirt and drops it over his plate.

AMOS  
Goodness, I'll go shut the door.

Amos gets up and goes to the living room. Amos cries out.

Jonas jumps up from the table and rushes toward the living room. Jeremiah follows him.

INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Amos throws himself against the wall and claws at a heavy drapery, screaming.

INT. DINING ROOM - NIGHT

Alma stands and throws down her napkin, gathering her skirts, and goes to the living room.

INT. LIVING ROOM

Amos twists his hands in the drapery and shrinks away from the door.

Jeremiah looks out the door. A few wisps of snow on the threshold.

Amos babbles incoherently.

Marley walks into the living room, followed by Jonas and Alma.

MARLEY  
Amos, it's just the wind!

AMOS  
Wind my arse! It is a demon!

Amos moans and presses his face into the drapery.

Jeremiah looks at the door and squints, then gasps.

A CREATURE stands outside, just beyond the threshold, and throws its giant shadow against the wall.

Jeremiah shrinks back, landing solidly against Alma's black skirts.

The large shadow advances, shrinking in size until it reveals itself to be a small scaly creature no bigger than Jeremiah.

The creature has shiny green scales, a long thin tail, squinty eyes, and thin yellow lips. It stands upright, on its hind legs. It looks almost birdlike.

Alma stifles a scream.

The creature steps out of the snow and the door slams shut.

INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

The creature licks its lips and turns its eyes on Alma and Jeremiah.

It flicks out a long, forked tongue and hisses softly. Lifts its head and sniffs the air.

Marley lifts his rifle, but makes no move to fire.

Alma speaks softly.

ALMA  
Wh-what do you suppose it's here for?

MARLEY  
Maybe it's lost.

Amos mutters to himself, eyes closed, still tangled in the drapery.

The creature advances, positioning itself between the men and the guns on the gun-rack.

MARTA, Elijah's wife, hangs back and holds her shawl about her shoulders.

The creature walks over to Jeremiah and sniffs the air around him. The creature flicks out its tongue and makes a soft hissing sound.

Jonas looks at the guns on the gun-rack and then the creature.

The creature darts forward and grabs onto Jeremiah with its talon-like hands.

Jeremiah screams and struggles as the creature quickly bundles him up in a drapery from the wall, much like the organs in butcher paper in the kitchen, and hefts him over its shoulder.

Alma cries out and reaches for him, but Jonas grabs onto her shoulder.

It pauses and looks at the villagers before reaching out and throwing the door open.

JONAS  
Stop! What do you want?

The creature smiles at Jonas, revealing rows upon rows of needle-thin sharklike teeth.

Alma chokes back a sob.

The creature turns and darts out the door, with Jeremiah thrown over its shoulder. The door slams shut.

JONAS  
We ought... We ought to have given it a proper burial like I'd suggested.

ALMA  
Jonas... what have you done?

Jonas reaches out and curls a hand around the back of Alma's neck, pulls her to his chest.

EXT. WOODS - DAY

It is the following spring. The snow has thawed.

The woods are alive with the sounds of nature: chirping birds, rushing water, buzzing of insects.

Green plants shoot up from freshly tilled earth.

EXT. BARN STALLS - DAY

Full of cows. The overturned stool has been uprighted.

EXT. CORNFIELDS - DAY

The dead corn stalks have been cleared away.

Jonas sits on a stool and repairs a broken corn threshing machine. He looks healthier, not as thin as before. He wears a simple white shirt and black pants.

INT. KITCHEN - DAY

Alma stands at the kitchen sink, chopping up vegetables on a wooden cutting board, humming to herself.

She looks healthier, fuller, cheeks pink. She wears a light, short sleeved, pastel-colored dress, hair tied back loosely. When she steps back from the cutting board, it is evident she's pregnant.

Alma slices her finger cutting up vegetables and curses under her breath. She pauses to look up, out the kitchen window.

Alma's gaze falls on a small freshly turned mound of earth, surrounded by vibrantly colored flowers.

With a faint smile, Alma looks down, runs her bleeding finger under a stream of water that is quickly tinted pink. It circles down the drain.

  
FADE TO RED


End file.
